Naruhina: My Trainer Way
by WhiteLionXIII
Summary: Crossover: Naruto, Pokemon, and YuGiOh. This is based on one of my own challenges. Naruto and Hinata just graduated from the academy with a dream of one day being the worlds greatest pokemon duo. Will the harsh world stomp out that dream or drive them to become more than they ever dreamed of becoming?


I Do Not Own Naruto, Pokemon, or YuGiOh

**Naruhina **

** My Trainer Way**

* * *

**[Prolog]**

Naruto Namikaze was on his way to the academy for his team assignment when he heard a cry from the ally. It sounded like a pokemon was hurt or in some kind of trouble. As he approached the ally he could see one of his other classmates kicking something. At first he couldn't tell what it was. Until he got closer and saw that it was indeed a pokemon. Naruto yelled at the boy in the ally.

"What the hell are you doing Weevil!"

Weevil Underwood had a sick looking grin on his face as he stopped kicking the pokemon and looked at Naruto.

"What's it to you Namikaze? It isn't your pokemon just some half-starved wild Eevee. Besides I was just having a little fun with it." He said while he adjusted his glasses.

"FUN! YOU CALL WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO THAT EEVEE FUN. I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS AND WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR SICK TWISTED FACE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE." He screamed at Weevil.

Naruto couldn't stand seeing pokemon mistreated and the way Weevil was acting about the situation wasn't helping. His anger was quickly rising as Weevil's grin widened.

"What ever, I was done with that pathetic thing anyways." he said as he began to walk toward Naruto. It took everything Naruto had not to knock Weevil on his ass and start pounding his face in right then and there. As Weevil started to pass him he made one last comment. "You know Namikaze you should watch who you're threatening. Next time you might not be so lucky."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked as he turned toward Weevil only to see two other boys standing at the end of the ally.

It was Bonz and Espa Roba two more of his classmates. He now knew what Weevil meant. If he had charged him Bonz and Espa Roba would have gotten him from behind. But he didn't have time for that he had to get this poor Eevee to the PokeCenter. It was badly beaten and bloodied. Naruto took off his Black and burnt orange coat to wrap the Eevee in it. It was still early spring and the mornings were still a bit chilly. He figured that this Eevee had been through enough it didn't need to get sick on top of everything else that has happened to it. This left him wearing only his black T-shirt that had a red spiral on the front, Light colored bluegean pants, and burnt orange/black sneakers.

He raced as fast as he could to the PokeCenter dodging and jumping over any obstacles in his way. He didn't care that he would be late getting to class. He had to get this eevee some help and fast. After about five minutes of running as hard as he could the PokeCenter was finally in sight. With one last burst of speed he come bursting through the doors.

"Nurse Joy!" he yelled as he ran to the front desk.

He had to push his way through two other trainer to get to it. The first was Jiraiya the toad sannin trainer. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. Jiraiya also wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour. His outfit was completed with hand guards, geta (wooden shoes), and a red haori with two poke ball symbols on each side. He looked to be in his early 50's.

Standing next to him was his apprentice Brock. Brock was a little shorter than Jiraiya with short spiky brown hair. He was well tanned and wore a similar outfit to Jiraiya's. His pants were a light gray instead of green, green ninja shoes instead of the traditional geta, had no arm guards or forehead protector, and an orange/black haori with two poke ball symbols on each side instead of red. He looked to be in his mid teens.

As he got to the desk Nurse Joy could see how badly hurt the Eevee was that Naruto was holding in his arms. She immediately took action. She called for her Audino and told Naruto to follow her. As they rushed down the hall to the nearest emergency room she asked Naruto a few quick questions.

"Is this your Eevee? What happened?" She sounded a little worried as she asked.

"No it's not mine its a wild Eevee. I found it in an ally being beaten by Weevil Underwood a newly graduated student from the academy." Normaly Naruto wouldn't have said who done it and took care of it himself. However in this situation he had to do it the right way because of who his father was. Nurse Joy didn't have anymore time for questions they had arrived at the emergency room. She took the Eevee from Naruto and told him to wait outside.

Naruto didn't know what to do he wanted to stay but he also had to get to the academy for team assignments. So he took his phone out and called the first person he could think of.

"Hello, Kushina Namikaze speaking." His mother said on the other end of the call.

"Mom I need your help. I can't explain over the phone but I need you to come to the PokeCenter as soon as you can it's an emergency." He told his mom.

She was going to ask what this was all about but the sound of his voice told her she was needed there now. So she told him she would be there in fifteen minutes. After hanging up the phone he found a nurse and asked her to let his mom know where he was when she arrived. Besides the Eevee emergency it was a slow day at the PokeCenter so she had no problem doing what he asked. After about fifteen minutes Kushina showed up at the PokeCenter and was taken to where Naruto was.

"Alright Naruto what's this all ab..." She trailed off as she seen the blood on his clothing. Now she was worried even more but before she could say anything else Naruto filled her in on what happened.

"So do you think you can wait here for me while I go get my team assignment at the academy? He asked.

Kushina told him to go and that she would call as soon as she heard any thing. Though she didn't sound too happy when she said it. She wanted to dish out some of her own justice but would leave it to the PokeNin Police to handle it. Naruto was only about ten minutes late at the moment and it would take him about another ten to get to class.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it my new story I'll be working on. It is based on one of my own challenges. Remember to R&R good or bad I like to hear what you the readers think.

PokeNin Police: A group of specially trained ninja and civilian trainers that handle special and everyday crimes with the help of their pokemon.


End file.
